star_dust_cyoafandomcom-20200215-history
Places
; I propose to list planets, stations and systems under the "Worlds" subsection, which would divide as : Systems -> Planet/Stations, followed by "Space", which would describe how space works. I propose that the following paragraphs would be famous or noteworthy places, ie Hal's bar. Too lazy for the rest, feel free to discuss why it's a terribad idea, or simply restore the page. Worlds Worlds designates a single planet, a station, or a whole system, they come in many shapes and size. They are usually divided into categories indicating what would one expect to find there; being one of the main place where things happen, several criteria are officially recognized by scientist communities and travelers for quick identification. Civilized ones are colonized by a faction, uncivilized meaning they're yet to be settled upon, and uninhabitable being too hostile for human settlements. The main purpose of such entities consists of industrial and mining operations, provided it contains ore deposits, or in extra space for populations to live. Specialized Worlds Industrial-Mining worlds If the majority of civilized worlds have their own activities, production-level necessities or opportunity made it so that some worlds are entirely dedicated to an activity. They come in various types, the most common being industrial or mining planets. The number of inhabitants ranging from low to none, on makeshift industrial worlds, often done by bandits and pirates, the environment gets no more attention than the bare minimum, meaning, under such stress, what is needed to prevent the planet from crumbling. The air is polluted, acid rain is common, and soil is a long-gone memory, making way for hard rocks and sands. Attempts of comet-based extraction have been made, but quickly abandoned due to the difficulty. Ore-abundant planets or systems lead to factions establishing mining facilities according to the amount and quality of resources present. # Low-grade ore operating centers, if low quality or common materials are extracted from it. # Medium-grade mining plant, if they allow above-average production quotas, or semi-rare materials # High-grade mining complex ## Allow tremendous extractions ## Or it possesses high quality, precious and rare materials. Colonies These worlds are the result of a faction's will to expand its territory, or mere civilian movement. Hostile Worlds, or simply the ones that do not suit the settler's interests can be modified by a long, expensive and complex process known as terraforming. While populated planets often share cultural traits with the metropolis or the faction pioneers came from, they tend to have their own customs and practices. Terraforming a world usually means changing a planet's ecosystem or atmosphere by artificial means, in order to make unwanted indigenous organisms or climate dissapear. This process takes months to years and is done either by dedicated scientist teams, or by vessels's accessories. article : technology of SD : Terraforming Space Space designates the three dimensional extent in which stuff has position and allows the notion of direction to make sense, which may be handy. It also hardly ever designates anything other than what is outside of a planet's atmosphere. Far from being empty, and not counting celestial objects that have relative position thanks to it, it is filled with dust, radiation, salvos exchanges, pirates and other debris. The addition of extreme heat or cold makes space traveling hazardous to humans and makes ship-based exploring the most efficient way to move. Still, short sorties with adequate equipment is possible, mainly for maintenance tasks. While current technological advances let journeys unfold in acceptable security conditions, Faster Than Light travel remain moderately dangerous and complicated. To make such enterprise possible, systems are artificially bound together by beacons in a web-like fashion to make FTL travels safer and easier. Rumors of natural, resources-free and safe natural bounds have been heard for years. Naturally, as they are mere stories from authors that seek to target the corporations (Beatrice R&D being often targeted) the nature of such things varies, from greatly powerful solar winds to wormholes. The few scientists that advance such ideas often find themselves covered in ridicule and take refuge in the numerous conspiracy websites of the Hypernet, as such objects tend to not exist when people investigate them. Inside it, several archetypes of objects can be found, such as stars, planets, and stations. The following part of the article will list these things under the name "Star System" each type being a token of the list. Noteworthy places will be listed after previously mentioned list. [For a detailed list of ship manufacturers, see -> (maybe technology of SD ?) Star Systems Star Dust Stardust Station